


Stop Checking Me Out

by alexspacesout



Category: Attack on Titan, Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Tea, ereri, height jokes, levi is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexspacesout/pseuds/alexspacesout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi runs into a certain green eyed bushy tailed cashier while getting tea again....and again....and again....not that he minds of course. (There is not much of an age gap, Eren's about 23 and Levi is around 27.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Checking Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, this is made for EreRi Week on Tumblr (June 1-7) Prompt # 1: Pining

* * *

 

(Levi POV)

I stepped up to the doors and impatiently tapped my foot. Damn doors, open already. After having been waiting for a few minutes, a taller man casually strolled past through the doors. Scowling, I slipped inside. Apparently I was too short to trigger the automatic doors.

I paused inside the entrance, wondering if I should take a cart. I decided not to, after all, I was only there for a bit of tea. I headed straight to the tea isle (after spending a few minutes basking in the smell of the cleaning isle) and began looking for chamomile tea. I ran out of it the night before when I struggled to get to sleep after having spent a few hours cleaning my apartment. What can I say? I get excited when cleaning.

After browsing for a bit, my eyes finally fell on a box...on the top shelf. _Great,_ I sighed, _could this day get any worse?_ I looked around for anything I could stand on to avoid the embarrassment of having to ask someone to get it for me. I definitely do not want to sound like an old hag, I’m still in my prime.

I finally settled on a narrow but tall black bucket that was stacked at the end of the cleaning isle. _One, two, three,_ I counted to myself before hoisting my body up onto the top. I looked side to side to make sure nobody was watching before quickly grabbing the tea and leaping down. I glared at the bucket with all my hatred before moving on to the checkout. I’ll let someone else handle putting the bucket away.

Every line appeared to be nearly full so I settled on the speedy checkout, hoping that the people ahead of me actually paid attention to the “10 items and under” rule.

By the time I had gotten to the front of the line my fuse was nearly gone. The woman in front of me could not shut up her damn baby. I placed the tea on the counter and tapped my foot impatiently, not taking my eyes off of the tea. I heard the man clear his throat and I looked up to see what he wanted.

My breath hitched in my throat when my dull grey eyes came in contact with his brilliant green ones. I could sense that he was trying to tell me something but I couldn't understand a word he was saying in my stupor. After a few more seconds I blinked and realized that he was waiting for a response.

I scrambled to think of a response, looking around to see if I could get any clues as to what he had asked me. My eyes locked onto a bag and I realized he probably asked me if I would like a bag. I returned my gaze to his face, making sure to avoid his eyes.

“No.” I mentally smacked myself when I realized that I probably sounded harsh. Instead of the reaction I had expected, the man just laughed.

“Well I can’t allow shoplifting, now can I?” His brilliant eyes twinkled humorously.

_Damn it- he asked for money, didn’t he?_

I returned an awkward chuckle and reached for my wallet in my pocket. My chuckle probably sounded more like a dying donkey, I’m not very familiar with the concept of laughter. I pulled out a ten and handed it to him, telling him to keep the change. He raised an eyebrow and excepted it, apparently amused.

“Have a good day, sir.” He handed me the tea and I snatched in away, making a quick get-away to the safety of my car. I’ve had enough humiliation for today.

* * *

 

(Eren’s POV)

 “M’am, you’re five cents short.” I tried my best to sound kind but this old lady was beginning to get on my nerves.

“Oh, of course dearie, here you go.” She handed me a penny and I shook my head.

“You’re still four cents short.” I sensed that the rest of the line was beginning to get impatient.

She reached back inside her purse and pulled out a button. “Will this do, honey?” I sighed and excepted the button, my patience was nearly out and if I didn’t do something I might explode.

“Yes, thank you m’am, have a nice day.” I handed her her bag of cat food and smiled politely. Before the next customer approached I quickly placed my own nickle in the register, keeping the penny.

When I looked up I noticed a short old man gazing up at some tea on the top shelf. I chuckled, _people these days will do anything for what they want_. I turned to my current customer and plastered my smile back on my face.

“How are you today?” I questioned, not really caring or paying attention while scanning their few items. Just as I was about to tell them the total I noticed that the old tea-man had dragged a bucket over the tea and was attempting to climb on top of it. I quickly finished with the customer so I could stop for a moment and watch him, chuckling quietly. When he looked around, probably to make sure nobody was watching, I quickly ducked down. Then I stood back up and continued to watch him. He made a quick grab for the tea and gracefully leaped off the top of the bucket. I mentally applauded him as I turned to face- Horseface.

I scowled at him as I reached for his only item: condoms. Way to rub it in my face, dude. He only smirked at me as I put it in a bag, already knowing the effect it would have on me. Of all the lines he could’ve gone to he picked me, just so he could make fun of my “super active” love life. Good riddance, I thought as he strutted of the supermarket.

The next ten minutes were spent trying to explain to a little seven year old that you **_do_** need to pay for stuff at the store. It ended with him running away crying, threatening to tell his mother and a very awkward atmosphere for the next customer.

Then a mother with a very obnoxious baby stepped up, apparently not paying attention to the “10 items or under” rule. Everytime I thought I was done, she would place another package of diapers up onto the counter. I swear, nearly 3/4 of the human race can’t read. The sign above even says “10 items or less”. After her less then successful battle to quiet her baby, she finally finished checking out and left.

I got a few seconds to breathe before the next customer placed a box of tea up on the counter. I grinned and scanned it, thankful that he paid attention to the sign.

I cleared my throat to get his attention and froze for a second when he looked up. His cold grey eyes locked on mine and I had to remind myself to breathe. Man, was tea-man terrifying and a lot younger (and hotter) than I had thought. I re-plastered my smile before continuing.

“That’ll be $5.50, sir.” He stared blankly at me for a few more seconds before looking around for something. Then he returned his gaze to me and responded.

“No.” At that moment, all the tension in my shoulders slipped away as I chuckled.

“Well I can’t allow shoplifting, now can I?” I responded, leaning forward on the counter. He made a noise- I assumed it was meant to be a laugh- and reached for his wallet. He ruffled around for a bit before grabbing a ten and handing it to me.

“Keep the change.” I raised my eyebrow, surprised at his generosity, and accepted it.

“Have a good day, sir.” I handed him his tea and watched him leave before turning to the next customer.

* * *

 

(Levi’s POV, next day, same time)

I tried to steady my quickly beating heart before stepping up to the counter. I placed my box of tea on the counter and reached for my wallet, once again pulling out a ten. Without making eye contact I handed the bill to him.

“Keep the change.” His hand lightly brushed against mine when he accepted the bill and I hardly managed to keep myself from shivering, his hands were warm.

I could sense him smiling and I glanced up at him, noticing how perfect his teeth were and a cute little dimple- wait...cute? Oh dear.

“Have a nice day, sir. And thank you.” He waved slightly and smiled at my retreating figure. Thinking I was safe, I glanced back at him but instead I made eye contact. His already bright eyes brightened up a bit more and his smile broadened. I quickly turned away, his eyes burned in my mind, and made a hasty exit.

* * *

 

(Eren’s POV)

 I grinned, recognizing the same man from yesterday. I reached for the tea and quickly scanned it, placing it back on the counter. Before I could utter a word, he handed me a ten.

“Keep the change.” I accepted the bill and accidentally brushed my hand on his. I nearly shivered from the un-natural cold radiating from it but smiled wide at the contrast to my burning hot skin. He looked up at me and paused for a few seconds before grabbing the tea and leaving as quickly as he had appeared. I gave a small wave still smiling and was about to turn back to the register when he turned back and caught my eye. I smiled wider and felt my spirits lift slightly, all because of this short stranger who liked tea.

* * *

 

(Levi’s POV, a week later, same time)

I easily approached the counter, feeling the awkwardness from previous visits lightening a bit. I slid the box of tea to him and he scanned it in one fluid motion. I struggled to not smile (smile, can you believe it?!) as I waited for him to look at me. After pressing a few buttons on the screen he realized I appeared to be waiting for something. He raised an eyebrow at me, assuming I have something to say.

I let him look at me for a few more seconds before speaking. “Are you done checking me out yet?” I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for the smooth delivery of my clever pun. He froze for a second, looking directly in my eyes, before doubling over laughing. I let myself smile slightly as I watched him laugh.

After a solid minute he stands back up and holds out a hand to me, wiping a few tears from his eyes. I grasp it firmly and shake it.

“Nice to finally meet you, I’m Eren.” He flashes a brilliantly white smile at me and I hardly manage to contain mine, I’m finally getting somewhere.

“Levi.”

His eyes met mine as he smiled even wider, lighting up his whole face. Man, have I fallen hard. Eren slipped the receipt in the bag before handing it to me, smirking slightly. "Have a nice day Levi."

"You too." I responded over my shoulder as I left the store to head home.

As I pulled into my driveway the song on the radio, "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey, came to a close. I really hated that song....okay, okay, it's a guilty pleasure. I reached over to grab the bag from the passengers seat but realized it had fallen on the floor. Sighing, I bend down to grab it and notice that the reciept had fallen out of it. A series of numbers covered the paper, I squinted to read it and realized that Eren's name was on it... _Eren gave me his number!_ I quickly snatched up the paper and tucked it in my pocket for safe-keeping.

Once inside, I dump my tea on the kitchen counter and sit on the couch with phone in hand. I put in Eren's number and prepare to send him a text. "Hey." I pause before hitting send, wondering why he gave me his number in the first place. Sighing, I lean back on the couch and turn on the TV to the news. Time to see how shitty tomorrow's going be.

A few hours later, just as I was giving up on Bright-Eyes, my phone screen lights up with a message. I quickly open it and see that it was from Eren: "Hey :D."

I rolled my eyes slightly before answering with a question. "How was work?" I tried my hardest to keep the conversation going without it being awkward. I  _really_ don't want to mess this up, I've had my sights set on him since day one.

Only about a minute later he responds. "Okay, there was one really annoying old guy though who won't stop buying tea every single day!" I nearly spit out my tea.

"-_- Really?" I respond almost immediately. I can't believe the nerves of this kid, we only just met and he's already cracking these jokes with me.

"HAHAHAHAHA I got you." I pictured his velvety laugh as I read the text and got a few butterflies in my stomach.

"So why exactly did you give me your number?"  _Not that I mind, of course._

I waited for an answer for about five minutes before growing impatient. I rose and made my way to the kitchen to make myself another cup of tea while pacing back and forth. Suddenly I hear my phone 'ding' from the couch and I nearly dive to get it. 

"Oh, just thought I might want to get to know you better." I smirked softly before replying.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

I take another sip from my tea while watching the screen for a reply. Those three little frustrating dots laugh in my face for the next five minutes as I wait for a response.  _Come on already...._

Finally, he sends a message. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to talk over coffee? Well, tea in your case."

My heart rate increases tenfold and the butterflies in my stomach make another appearance as I read the message.

"Sounds nice, when?" I'm shaking while typing, wondering if this is just my imagination.

"How about tomorrow, same time as your 'Tea Trips'? I have tomorrow off and I found a really cute cafe down on Main Street."

"I'll be there."  _Finally, thank you forces that may be for answering my call._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment and stuff, I appreciate any feedback! :D


End file.
